


Are You Gonna?

by kfantastique



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, BAMF Clint Barton, M/M, Meet-Cute, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, musical!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique
Summary: The first time he saw the guy, Clint was about to climb on stage at The Iron Pub with Nat, Wanda, and Pietro so he unfortunately couldn't just go over and start immediately chasing him away with his patented (and admittedly terrible) brand of car crash flirting. Which was a real shame because the guy was fuckin’ hot.Or, Clint is a sucker for sleeve tattoos and tight pants.





	Are You Gonna?

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this is Jet's Are You Gonna Be My Girl. But, for obvious reasons, I have changed the appropriate pronouns ;)

Go!!

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks   
now you dont need that money   
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,   
long brown hair,   
(he’s) so sweet   
with (his) get back stare.

Well I could see,   
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my (guy)?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks   
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,   
long brown hair,   
(he’s) so sweet   
with (his) get back stare.

Well I could see,   
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my (guy)?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my (guy).  
Be my (guy).  
Are you gonna be my (guy)?! Yea

The first time he saw the guy, Clint was about to climb on stage at The Iron Pub with Nat, Wanda, and Pietro so he unfortunately couldn't just go over and start immediately chasing him away with his patented (and admittedly terrible) brand of car crash flirting. Which was a real shame because the guy was fuckin’ hot.

He was slouched at a corner table with his big black combat boots thrust out in front of him and his head tilted so his long brown hair partially hid his face. But despite the defensive posture and the glare that made it obvious to anyone who approached that they were extremely unwelcome, Clint’s eyes were almost involuntarily drawn to him. He was wearing a criminally tight pair of black jeans and a dark grey Henley with the sleeves pushed part way up his forearms; the left of which was covered in what Clint could only assume was the most intricate mechanical sleeve tattoo he had ever seen. It was gorgeous and Clint had to look away before he drooled on himself. Tattoos were definitely A Thing for Clint.

He focused his attention back on the guitar in his hands before any of his band mates noticed what a creeper he was being. Which would've been a great plan if Nat weren't a fucking super spy in her spare time. When he glanced up, she was wearing the particular smirk she adopted when she was laughing at him on the inside. He made a face at her and rolled his eyes. He would swear on all things holy that she was observant enough to be a goddamn CIA agent.

Thankfully, before she could make a thing out of it, the stage manager Pepper clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Alright, guys. You're up!” she said mostly to Natasha before giving Clint a little nudge towards the stage.

Clint nodded and tried to focus his attention better. And sure enough, he could hear the bar owner, Tony, up on the stage announcing them.

“Now let's hear it for Strike!” he finished up his intro to fairly impressive applause. Clint squared his shoulders and resolutely pushed the smokin’ hot guy in the corner to the back of his mind. They were going to introduce two new original songs tonight in between their covers and he really did not need to be that distracted.

“Alright guys,” Natasha turned to Clint, Wanda, and Pietro, “if you play half as well as I know you can, we're going to kill it tonight!” Clint grinned wide back at her while Pietro whooped and Wanda chuckled under her breath.

They turned towards the stage as Tony all but pranced down the three stage steps. “Knock ‘em dead, guys!” he told them with one of his dazzling smiles before he high fived them all and darted back towards the bar.

They took the stage to loud applause and Clint only spared a tiny glance to corner table guy before he started strumming the intro to an extremely recognizable rock song.

After the show, Clint was riding that high you can only get from playing for a rocking live audience. Everyone had loved their set list of metal and hard rock covers and even the few original songs they'd performed had been received really well. He was walking on air as they made their way to the bar.

After Tony had thanked and congratulated all of them and they'd all had several shots of whiskey, Clint was feeling good enough to see if hot corner table guy had stuck around. The couple of times (ok, more like ten or twelve times) Clint had glanced his way during the set, the guy had definitely been into their show but had still seemed pretty pissed about something. He’d watched the whole show and Clint thought he'd seen the guy bobbing his head to most of the songs but the glare he wore remained firmly in place.

And Clint would love to be the one to wipe that scowl from the guy's pretty face. He whirled around with his fourth (fifth?) shot of whiskey in hand and promptly slopped it all over his himself.

“Aw, whiskey, no!” he mourned. Natasha appeared at his side with a napkin.

“I still can't believe someone as klutzy as you can play guitar that well.” She rolled her eyes fondly as he mopped up the whiskey. He threw her a half hearted glare and noticed she had a crooked smile and her eyeliner was smudged. If she was this well on her way to drunk, it must've been a great show.

He grinned at her as he chucked the napkin into a nearby trash can. “Good show, huh?”

“Great show,” she agreed. Her smile turned sly. “You looking for someone?” she asked and nodded her head towards something over Clint’s shoulder.

Clint tried to look exasperated, he really did. But he knew that Natasha would've noticed him eyeing the guy up earlier and he couldn't help the excitement breaking through his expression. He turned around to look just in time to see hot corner table guy get his ass slapped by another dude.

Clint could feel his face drop as hot guy turned to the newcomer only a few feet away at the bar.

“What the fuck, Brock? You were supposed to meet me for the show!” he spat, obviously pissed.

Newcomer, Brock, (who looked like a total douche with that much hair gel by the way) put his hand on hot guy's impressive bicep (Clint was not jealous), “Babe, relax.” He turned to throw back the drink that was sitting in front of hot guy. “I just got held up with the guys.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “It's no big deal.”

Clint was totally affronted on hot guy's behalf but finally gained the wherewithal to stop creeping on other people's conversations and turned back around. Natasha was staring at him with sympathy.

“Sorry hon,” she patted his cheek. “Maybe next time.”

He scowled and tried to shrug it off. “Whatever.” Then he turned back to the bar. “More shots!” he said to Tony who obliged him enthusiastically.

Clint had almost forgotten hot corner table guy by the time he saw him again. It was almost a week later when he had another gig at the Iron Pub and he showed up an hour early after dropping his dog off at Kate’s house. He'd just ambled up to the bar to try and con Rhodey into slipping him a free beer when he spotted the guy leaning on the corner of the bar while Tony served him a couple drinks.

The guy was even hotter than Clint remembered (if that was even possible). His black tank revealed that he did indeed have the most gorgeous full sleeve of intricate gears and machinery and his dark wash jeans were just as tight as last week, ending in the same intimidating black boots. When Clint finally dragged his eyes back up to the guy's face, it was to note that his hair was pulled up into a bun (which: super sexy) revealing multiple piercings in his left ear and one through his eyebrow. Was it getting hot in here or was it just Clint?

“Hello Clint!” Clint jumped as Rhodey snapped in front of his face. “You in there, man?” Clint dragged his gaze away from the most lickable jawline he’d ever seen to give Rhodey an unimpressed look.

“What? Jeeze.”

Rhodey burst out laughing. “Dude, if you don’t stop staring soon, someone is going to call the cops on your stalking.”

“Whatever, man. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clint crossed his arms on the bartop and rested his chin on them to level a glare at Rhodey.

“Oh, sure. You can try to deny if you want but you are clearly interested. Anybody could see,” he said matter-of-factly. Clint felt his cheeks flush. “Isn’t that right, Natasha?”

Fuuuck. Clint buried his face in his arms as he heard heels tap up on the hardwood behind him. “It’s ok, sweetie.” He felt a pat on the back of his head. “We’ll only hold your puppy love over your head until the next time you fall in love with a complete stranger.”

They both laughed at her remark and Clint raised his head just enough to hurl a “Fuck off,” in their general direction. Then there was a soft thunk on the bar in front of his head and he looked up to a beer. His glare softened a tiny bit. At least he was getting a free beer out of his friends being total assholes.

Natasha gave his hair one last ruffle and clicked away towards the stage while Rhodey turned to help another patron. Clint lifted his head up just enough to tip some beer into his mouth and set his chin back on his forearm. All his friends were jerks. He would seriously consider getting new ones if it wouldn't require so much effort.

“You're the guitarist, right?” Clint startled out of his reverie and looked around. His eyes widened. Hot guy had moved down the bar and was leaning on it a couple feet away with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah.” Clint cleared his throat. “Ahem, yeah, yeah. That's me: guitarist. Yeah.” Oh, God. He was such an idiot. He had to fight the impulse to facepalm.

But the corner of hot guy’s mouth twitched up in a half smile (so sexy).

“I saw your show last week.” He sipped his drink. “You were really good.”

Clint’s brain signed offline. That comment was probably meant to mean you plural were good. As in, the band was good. But it could also easily mean that hot guy thought that Clint in particular was good. Which meant he'd watched Clint playing.

Clint closed his mouth and swallowed. He should probably say something. Any time now.

“Uh, thanks, man.” Clint felt the heat rising in his cheeks. “Thanks.” He looked down to pick at the label on his bottle. Why couldn't his brain function like a normal person?!

Hot guy didn't seem to notice though, or else he kindly ignored Clint’s awkwardness, which would just be another point in his hot column.

“Does your band play here often?” he asked companionably.

Thankfully, Clint's mouth started to function with some semblance of normality again. “Oh, yeah. About once a week or so. Or whenever Tony needs someone to fill out his schedule here.”

“He's the owner?” the guy asked.

"Um, yeah," Clint replied. "He was the one serving your drinks."

The guy's brow furrowed a bit. "Right."

Shit. That was awkward. Clint opened his mouth to quickly reassure the guy that he hadn't been creepily watching him earlier when Pietro skidded to a stop right in front of him.

"Cm'on old man, quit staring at this poor guy's pretty face and come help us set up!" Pietro said a bit too loudly with a beatific smile that was right on the verge of being a shit-eating grin.

Clint's face lit up bright neon sign red and he glared at Pietro. What an asshole. "Yeah," he gritted out. "Fine."

Pietro waggled his eyebrows at him and turned to race off again.

Clint glanced back up at the hot guy who was wearing a somewhat bemused smile now. "If you need to go help," the guy said, "please don't let me hold you up." Clint just nodded and tried to get the temperature of his face back under control. "Have a great show," he added. He raised his glass in Clint's direction and then, God help him, winked at him before turning around to stroll across the bar.

Clint stared helplessly at the guy's fantastic ass for a couple seconds before slamming the rest of his beer and heading off towards the stage.

After they'd finished setting up, Clint was waiting beside the stage with his bandmates while he absent-mindedly fiddled with his guitar when he caught his gaze drifting around the packed room. He saw a snatch of the guy's sleeve tattoo before he quickly reigned in his wandering eyes. Why did he keep letting himself get distracted by this guy? It's not like he'd never interacted with a drop-dead gorgeous human before. I mean, Natasha was his best friend for God's sake. Clint had never been this much of an idiot around her and she was the most beautiful person in New York. Possibly the whole state. And Tony's bouncer, Thor, was the most perfect specimen Clint had ever laid eyes on but he'd never once been at a loss of things to say merely because of his presence.

This guy, though, goddamn. Clint's eyes almost involuntarily flitted back towards him. He was at a table with the same guy from last time (who looked just as douchy) and a couple other guys that were wearing similar amounts of hair gel. The guy that was probably his boyfriend, Brock, had an arm slung around the hot guy's shoulders while he animatedly told a story to everyone else around the table. But the hot guy seemed more interested in tearing apart the cocktail napkin on the table in front of him than in whatever his boyfriend was saying. And he was wearing the scowl again. 

Clint must have been too focused on staring at the guy because Natasha snapped in front of his face. He startled and ripped his gaze off of poor, sad hot guy to look back at her. She was wearing the laughing-on-the-inside smile again. "Sweetie, I know it's hard," she said, "but I'm going to need you to focus on the gig now. The one we're being paid for."

Clint scowled at her and stuck out his tongue. "Who's not focused?" he asked with mock outrage. "I am totally focused."

"Yeah," Pietro chipped in grinning, "Totally focused on that's guy's tattoo."

Clint swatted at him but he blocked with his drumstick and danced out of the way. Asshole.

But Wanda gave Clint a sympathetic smile and whacked her brother on the back of the head. Pietro made an indignant sound as Wanda told him, "You're the one who needs to be focused Pietro." Pietro stuck his tongue out at his sister as Clint shot him a smug grin. At least someone was on his side.

Minutes later though, Pepper hustled up to make sure they were ready and Clint really did have to get his mind on the guitar in his hands. Natasha ran over the setlist with them one last time before Tony flounced off the stage towards them. He wished them all good luck and smacked Clint on the ass as he passed to take the steps to the stage. Clint flipped Tony the bird behind his back and took the stage to raucous applause.

After the show, Clint was buzzing again. It might have just been his imagination, but over the past couple months he felt like their audiences had been getting steadily more awesome. And tonight had been their best gig yet. They'd even done an encore! 

He was so pumped, he moved almost as fast as Pietro while they packed up their gear and he practically skipped to the bar afterwards. Tony was beaming at him as the approached and high-fived him enthusiastically before offering the whole band a round of shots. Clint cheered and took his shot to clink against his bandmates' glasses. "To a great show!" he crowed before they all shot back their whiskey.

He turned around to lean back against the counter and let his gaze roam over the still full bar.

"He's not here," a voice said close behind him.

Clint turned back around to see Rhodey sliding him another shot. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about," he answered snottily.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Your boyfriend left a half hour ago. It looked like he got in a fight with the guy he was sitting with and stormed out with a murder-scowl."

Clint couldn't hide the disappointed slump in his shoulders. "Whatever, man," he said not even close to as nonchalantly as he'd been aiming for.

Rhodey shrugged as he poured out another shot for Natasha who slid up next to him.

Nat slung her arm over his shoulders and picked up her glass. "Come on, sweetie," she said kindly and nudged his shot with hers. "It was still a great show."

A small smile crossed Clint's face and he picked up his shot. "Yeah, it was. Wasn't it?"

The corner of Nat's mouth turned up and they clinked glasses. "Now, let's celebrate by getting trashed!" she said somewhat louder so their whole group could hear.

Pietro let out a whoop as they tossed back their shots and Tony all but shouted, "Now that's a sentiment I can get behind! More shots for everybody!"

Much, much later, when the bar had all but cleared out and everyone was much, much drunker, Clint was sitting at a table with Wanda and Nat watching Pietro and the bar back Peter have a contest to see who could do the most backflips off the stage. Wanda had pointed out that it was possibly not the smartest thing to do while drunk, but Pietro had convinced Tony it would be fine if they piled up the cushions from the couches in the corner to land on. And so far, neither of them had gotten hurt so it seemed safe enough for Wanda to relax somewhat. Which was when she decided to attack Clint.

"So," she tossed out at him casually. He narrowed his eyes in her direction and she just chuckled. "What's this I hear about your new boyfriend?"

He groaned dramatically and buried his face in his hands. 

"Yes," added Natasha helpfully, "I hear that you actually spoke to him earlier."

He lifted his face to glare at the two of them. "I hate you all!"

"You don't," said Nat with a smirk. "You love us dearly and would be lost without us."

Wanda nodded her agreement. "And without us, you wouldn't have anyone to talk to about your new lover." 

Clint just groaned again at her saucy grin. "You're both just going to make fun of me," he whined.

"Will not," Natasha disagreed. "I actually really want to talk about how jealous I am that I didn't spot him first." Clint raised his eyebrows at her. "He is smoking hot," she added.

Wanda nodded her enthusiastic agreement. "That tattoo is gorgeous."

"Obviously," Clint huffed, still convinced that they were making fun of him.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Nat ignored him to tell Wanda. "Clint has a capital T Thing for tattoos."

"Traitor!" he blurted but was ignored again.

"Oh, I don't blame him at all!" said Wanda. "Especially not for liking such a well done tattoo on a guy whose biceps look like that!" Wanda glanced over at him with a smirk.

"You're not kidding," Nat said. "And did you get a look at that jawline? It could cut glass."

Clint had to nod his agreement to that one as he remembered noticing just exactly that earlier in the night. "He did look really good tonight. With those big black boots and his long hair up in a bun." He realized his mistake as soon as he said it and glanced up in hope that it had gone unnoticed.

No such luck. Natasha grinned evilly at him.

"Big black boots?" she asked faux-innocently.

"Long brown hair?" Wanda added sweetly.

"He's so sweet with his get back stare!" Clint jumped as Pietro shouted out the rest of the chorus line from right behind his head.

"Motherfucker!" he yelped and covered his ears. "You're all terrible, terrible people."

But they all ignored him in favor of singing the rest of the chorus. And by the time they got around to the last line, (which they had thoughtfully changed to ‘are you gonna be my guy?'), the rest of their friends had joined in and Clint had buried his face in his arms in shame. He was never going to live this down.

Predictably, the next day at band practice, Natasha showed up with the music for Are You Gonna Be My Girl and after a fair bit of good-natured ribbing, Clint agreed to play the song with them. And he did actually enjoy himself (what, it was really catchy).

Another week later (and thankfully only two more renditions of Are You Gonna at practice), Clint stumbled helter skelter into the Iron Pub twenty minutes late with a band-aid on his cheek and the beginnings of a pretty purple bruise right underneath it.

As he hustled over to the stage with his guitar case, Natasha zeroed in on him looking more than a little pissed. "What the f-" she started and her eyes went wide. "Clint," she started again, worried this time, "what the hell is this?" She brushed a delicate finger over the bruise.

"Fucking track suit mafia," Clint told her and rolled his eyes. "It's not a big deal. They were just causing some trouble earlier so I stepped in to help." He shrugged and wished she would let it go. Her concern made him uncomfortable.

"Clint, you can't just go around getting beat up all the time," she told him gently.

"I do not get beat up all the time!" he said indignantly. "And hey, you think this is bad, should see the other guy." He smiled goofily and winked at her.

She huffed a tiny laugh and smiled a bit. "Alright, as long as you're fine." He nodded. "Well then," she put on her getting-down-to-business voice, "you need to hustle to set up because you are so late!"

Clint hustled to start getting everything hooked up and, before he knew it, they were lining up by the stage getting ready to go on.

"Ok," Natasha turned towards Clint, Wanda , and Pietro. "Tony says its just about a full house and I love this set list so I'm convinced this is going to be our best gig yet." She looked at each of them in turn. "You are all great at what you do and we are going to own that stage tonight!"

They all cheered as Tony jumped off the stage behind them. "You're up, kids! This is going to be epic!" he told them as he high-fived them all.

Clint couldn't temper the grin plastered to his face as he sauntered across the stage to plug in his guitar while the crowd cheered uproariously. And his smile may have stretched even further as he almost immediately noticed hot guy sitting at a table near the stage wearing a grin of his own. He was in a Henley with the sleeves pushed up again (dark red this time) and he was talking animatedly to a giant blond Adonis and a slim black guy who were at the table with him (No sign of the douche boyfriend, Clint noticed).

As Clint watched while fumbling with his speaker cords, the giant blond nudged hot guy and nodded in Clint's direction. Hot guy immediately whipped around and fixed Clint with a frankly dazzling smile. Clint's gripped slipped on the plug he was aiming for and he had to look down to actually manage it while he felt his face going bright red.

"Are you ready to rock?!" Nat shouted into her mic and Clint focused intently on his job so he didn't embarrass himself further. By the time he finished and was upright, Pietro was clicking his drumstick together in a four count to start the song and they were off.

Clint may have glanced over a few times during the show and every time hot guy was looking right at him. It was a little unnerving so Clint tried not to but he was finding it really difficult. Was this guy actually checking him out? He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing. He glanced over again just to double (quadruple) check and, yep. The guy was staring right at him with this beautiful smile on. He even raised his eyebrows when he saw Clint look over. 

Clint yanked his eyes away yet again and focused on what he was playing. (It was really a good thing he was such an excellent guitar player. Not to toot his own horn, but a lesser musician wouldn't've continued as flawlessly as Clint had with that much distraction.)

A couple songs later and Clint was convinced. No one had ever paid him so much attention whose end goal wasn’t to sleep with him. Awesome.

And the next song was Whitesnake. Perfect. Clint was totally going to use his super sexy skills to flirt with this guy from on stage. There was no way at all that this could backfire…

Too late to change his mind now. Clint started the opening riff for You’re So Fine and the crowd cheered. He glanced towards hot guy’s table almost involuntarily and the guy bit the side of his bottom fucking lip in the sexiest goddamn move Clint had ever had the pleasure to witness. Fuuuck. Focus.

“I want you so bad,” Nat started with her sultry voice and the crowd went wild. But hot guy was still staring straight at Clint. Mmm. Nat kept singing and hot guy kept staring. He leaned in, back to back with Nat to join her at the mic while he played.

“Oooooh you’re so fine,” they sang together. He pulled away without taking his eyes off hot guy’s. There was the faintest pink blush high on his gorgeous cheekbones and he goddamn fucking winked at Clint before both of the guy’s friends elbowed him from both sides. Clint couldn’t help beaming and looked down to focus on his fingers on the strings.

A few more songs and their set list was wrapping up. They finished off with Aerosmith and left the stage to insane applause. It was totally awesome. Clint couldn’t stop smiling as Pietro hugged him around the neck and Nat kissed him on the cheek. He high-fived Wanda and they all turned back toward the stage as the crowd started chanting “Encore! Encore!”

“What do you guys want to do?” Nat all but screamed at them.

Pepper rushed up to them. “You guys were so amazing!” she yelled. “Please, please do one more!”

“Of course!” Nat yelled back and turned to the rest of them. Clint leaned up to whisper/yell in her ear and when he stepped back, she full-on grinned at him. “Absolutely.”

Pepper found another mic to set up and the crowd went wild as they got back on stage. And Clint took center stage while Wanda picked out an extremely recognizable intro on her bass. Through the cheering, Clint took his cue and joined in with his guitar and shouted “Go!”

“1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really want to make you mine,” he sang into the mic and straight to hot guy who was standing in the crowd in front of the stage now and dancing (which: so hot).

When he sang big black boots, long brown hair, both of the guy’s friends slugged him, one in each shoulder, and the guy blushed prettily again. Clint grinned while he sang he’s so sweet with his get back stare and winked.

By the time he was wrapping it up, he was so into it that he dropped to his knees to sing the final are you gonna be my guy so he was eye level with hot guy and singing it only a couple feet away from him. The song ended and hot guy smirked up at him and then abruptly reached forward to drag Clint down by the neck of his tshirt to kiss him square on the mouth.

Clint melted into a puddle right there on the stage. That is, until Nat yanked on a hunk of his hair and with a grin told him to get his ass in gear and he could make out after they’d packed away their stuff.

Clint turned back to the guy and mouthed sorry over the sound if the crowd. The guy grinned and nodded then leaned in to whisper/yell in his ear, “My name’s Bucky!”

“Clint!” he yelled back and the guy nodded in acknowledgement. And then he leaned in to peck Clint on the lips again quickly before pulling away and moving backwards back towards his friends.

Bucky. Clint floated through their equipment pack up and almost dropped at least different four things. Natasha just rolled her eyes at him while Wanda grinned and Pietro kept poking him in the ribs. After a short eternity, Nat finally released him and he bounded away towards the bar looking around frantically.

Once he got there, Tony just burst out laughing but Rhodey rolled his eyes and pointed to the other end of the bar. Where hot guy -Bucky- was sitting on a bar stool and drumming his fingers on the bar.

Clint tried to stroll over to him casually but he was pretty sure he more closely resembled his dog Lucky when someone said the world walk. “Uh, hey,” he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

Bucky whirled around on his stool and his face lit up. It was gorgeous. “Hey,” he said back. “Wanna beer?” He indicated one on the bar next to him. Clint nodded and sat down. “Are, uh, are you ok?” Bucky asked.

Clint looked up confused and Bucky indicated his own cheekbone. “Oh!” Clint touched his bruised cheek. “Nah, it’s nothing. I’m just a bit of a klutz…”

“Right.” Bucky chuckled. “So, did you pick that song on purpose?” he asked and then immediately blushed and looked down at his drink.

Clint felt himself blushing as well. “Well. Yeah.” He twisted the beer bottle in his hands. “I thought it kind of fit.”

He glanced over at the same time that Bucky looked over at him. They both grinned and chuckled. “Well,” Bucky started. “To answer your implied question, I was with another guy but we broke up last week.” He grinned. “And my friends over there convinced me to take my mind off the breakup by coming to see the hot guitarist I’ve been coming here to check out.”

Clint’s eyebrows shot up. “You came to the show to see me?” he asked incredulously.

Bucky blushed again and looked back at his beer. “I’ve come to all your shows to see you.”

Clint felt the heat spread from his cheeks, across his torso, and straight down. He swallowed. “Do you, uh, want to get some air?”

Bucky’s head snapped up and he fixed Clint with a hungry look that sent a shiver down his spine. “Yeah,” he breathed.

Clint grabbed Bucky’s hand and dragged him to the alley out back as fast as he possibly could. And then pushed him up against the grungy, graffiti-covered wall and vigorously kissed him.

Tension melted out of Bucky’s shoulders and he wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist to pull their bodies flush together. Clint groaned into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky took the advantage and pushed his tongue inside.

Eventually, Clint moved his way along that jawline he’d been obsessing over all week long and Bucky tilted his head to the side so Clint could move down his neck. “So,” Bucky gasped out. “Are you gonna be my guy?”

Clint chuckled and pressed his forehead against Bucky’s collarbone. When he looked up, Bucky gave him a lazy, contented smile. “Definitely,” Clint agreed around a laugh and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Clint is obviously the guitarist, Wanda is bass, Pietro is drums, and Nat is the lead singer. She kind of has a Stevie Nicks kind of vibe.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
> -k


End file.
